This renewal application seeks continued support for an integrated Specialized Cancer Center featuring basic research. The Center is situated in a non-departmental, research institute context, in which scientific interaction is strongly encourage. The Cancer Center's research programs apply the disciplines of molecular biology, biochemistry and cell biology to three major areas of investigation: 1) gene structure and expression, 2) cell motility and the cytoskeleton ad 3) membrane organization and signal transduction.